


Pokemon On The Moon

by The_Desert_Dancer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry, Violent Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They seem cute and cuddly. But is Clefairy really innocent? Rate T for blood, gore, and the inclusion of Clefairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon On The Moon

"Help me!"  
I cried out,  
As I lay on the ground  
Slowly dying.

I was stuck in the desert  
Devoid of a life  
Except for me  
And the creature that attacked me.

My knees had been broken,  
And my stomach  
Had been  
Cut wide open.

One of my eyes  
Were ripped out,  
And my face  
Badly scratched.

I continued to  
Call out for help,  
But my only answer was  
Silence.

As I looked behind me,  
I began to weep  
For the creature that attacked me  
Had found me.

With its sharp claws  
Stained red  
The creature grinned maniacally  
For it had found its prey.

"Why?!"  
I bellowed  
At the creature,  
"Why would you do this?"

"I cared for you,  
Loved you!  
You were like family!  
Why would you do this?!"

The creature  
Remained silent,  
Staring at me  
With those beady soulless eyes.

"I see you have  
No compassion or remorse,"  
I ranted at this creature  
Who had caused me such pain.

"What are you waiting for?!  
You were desperate before!  
Finish what you started!  
KILL ME ALREADY!"

The creature then struck,  
Sinking its pointy teeth  
Into the soft flesh  
Of my neck.

The last thing that  
I saw was the moon  
Staring at me in judgment  
Before everything turned blood red.


End file.
